Domino
by Rachel Anderson Hummel
Summary: Quando a Academia Dalton ganha um jogo de Soccer, e resolve comemorar.O que sera que aconteçe quando se tem Kurt e Blaine em uma sala vazia a noite, com os hormonios a flor da pele, e resolvem se usufluirem dos mesmo?


Domino.

Eles haviam ganhado mais um torneio de futebol, ou como eles gostavam de chamar... _"Soccer."_

O colégio inteiro estava pura alegria com o enorme troféu de primeiro lugar que os garotos de Dalton havia conquista no período da tarde.

A escola parará para esse evento, que motivava ainda mais a competição e o espirito de coletividade da escola aonde continha apenas um sexo.

A maior parte dos estudantes da Academia Dalton estava concentrada no "Hall" de entrada que dava acesso aos corredores, que continham as salas.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, com entusiasmo.

_Então... Nós pegamos..._

_E demos um giro triplo em um só jogador_

_ E assim conseguimos também driblar o goleiro_

_ E marcamos o nosso terceiro GOL_ Gritou Wes euforicamente.

O assunto principal era esse.

Kurt e Blaine que haviam assistido o jogo, riam dos amigos, que ainda olhavam abobados para o troféu que ainda permanecia na porta de entrada, como se fosse uma estatua, que possibilitaria a todos ver o quanto eles realmente eram bons.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha Blaine olhou os amigos..

_Bem, eu sei disso muito bem Wes, David e resto, porque afinal, vocês já me contaram essa historias cinco vezes, e eu também não me esqueci de que eu assisti ao jogo com vocês galera. _ Deu um sorriso para os garotos.

Wes rapidamente abaixou a cabeça um sorriso reprimido.

Eles falavam desse jogo a dias, semanas, meses se possível.

Não era para menos o entusiasmo de todos os presentes.

Mas o que importava é que eles haviam ganhado o torneio, e eram campeões de Soccer Entrescolas.

Kurt que estava sentado ao lado do namorado, pegou em sua mão e deu um pequeno aperto.

Anderson desviou os olhos dos amigos, podendo encontrar os olhos azuis mais límpidos que ele já viu em sua vida.

_ Essa data não deve passar em branco. _ Falou David, chamando a atenção de todos, que agora calavam as bocas.

Com um sorriso, Marley, um garoto loiro com olhos verdes claros, direcionou o olhar para o amigo com um sorriso nada bondoso na face vociferou.

_ O que a sua cabecinha diabólica andou maquinando David?

**KH**BA

Em poucas horas, o "HALL", se encontrava lotado de estudantes, com bebidas e salgados, musica estourando pelas caixas de som que continha ali... (Eles tinham caixas de som extremamente grandes, para o caso de algo acontecer, como por exemplo, um incêndio e assim poderiam avisar em todos os locais possíveis do ocorrido, e precaver maiores incidentes).

Os flashes de luz entorpeciam as pessoas.

Já havia anoitecido em Dalton, possibilitando assim, que a iluminação da festa ficasse a mercê dos pequenos aparelhos eletrônicos de ultima geração, que eles compraram para a ultima festa de aniversario comemorado no local, que aconteceu a duas semanas atrás.

Havia também a participação de alguns convidados ilustres, ou seria convidada?

Sim... Garotas conseguiram "enganar" os reitores e professores, e penetraram na festa dos garotos no campus de Dalton.

Os meninos não reclamaram... Bem... Para uma escola só de meninos com os hormônios a flor da pele, claro que ele não reclamaria ao verem meninas com suas saias curtas adentrarem o local, e chamarem toda a atenção para elas mesmas.

Quando os professores tiveram conhecimento delas lá, não poderiam fazer nada, afinal eles eram adolescentes, e era normal isso, afinal eles já foram adolescentes na vida, e sabem muito bem como é aquela fase que os garotos estavam enfrentando.

Mas nem por isso deixaram de verificarem a festa, claro que não, ao contrario, o reforço para controlarem os meninos foi redobrado, convocando outros professores, e alguns ajudantes para poderem ficarem de olho naquele pessoal todos que dançavam e conversavam muito enturmados.

_ Gostando da festa Kurt? _ Perguntou o moreno a sua frente bebericando vez ou outra a sua bebida.

_ É... Esta legal... _ Falou olhando ao redor.

Eles estavam no canto, observando a "pista" de dança improvisada que se tornara o local.

Era enorme o Hall de entrada de Dalton, por isso continha espaço o suficiente para conterem pistas de danças, e ainda locais com mesas ( Posta na velocidade da luz né) aonde poderiam conversar tranquilamente.

A musica no ultimo volume, forçando as pessoas ou a gritarem para conversarem, ou simplesmente os jogarem na pista de dança, e se acabarem de dançar.

Blaine olhava para o maior com a maior cara de abobado já existente no mundo.

Kurt percebeu o olhar quer recebia do outro, e lhe direcionou o olhar também.

_Que foi? _ Perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e dando graças a Morgana que a luz estava quase totalmente apagada, e assim não poderia mostrar o quanto vermelho, de vergonha por ser observado pelo moreno, o deixava extremamente tímido.

Anderson apenas abriu um sorriso enorme da face, e puxou o namorado para mais perto, falando diretamente em seu ouvido.

_ Apenas apreciando a perfeição. _ Logo em seguida, se abaixando e dando um "CHEIRO" no pescoço de Kurt.

O maior apenas fechou os olhos apreciando o corpo musculoso que o abraçava pela cintura, e sentindo o leve arrepio que apossava o seu corpo no momento em que sentiu aquele alito quente contra a sua pele, juntamente com a voz rouca e baixa, que ele possuía.

Algumas pessoas passavam no lado deles, mas nem ligavam muito para o que aconteci ao redor deles, estavam mais interessados em suas, ou seus companheiros de festa.

Kurt estremeceu nos braços do namorado, e sabia que se não saísse dali, logo, logo perderia o controle, que lutava com unhas e garras para mantê-lo.

Anderson aparentemente acabara de ler os pensamentos do namorado.

_ Vem... _ falou, puxando Hummel para a pista de dança, no meio de todos.

O espaço pareceu que ficava menor, a medida que eles adentravam cada vez mais no meio daquele mar de pessoas.

As musicas com suas batidas entorpecia ainda mais, quando se escutava e se deixava levar pela mesma, no meio da pista de dança.

Blaine parou juntamente com Kurt, e começou a se "mexer", subindo e descendo.

Não foi muito difícil Hummel acompanhar os movimentos do namorado.

Logicamente que eles estavam em uma distancia considerada inexistente.

Ambos rosavam seus corpos uns os outros, provocando, testando seus limites.

Kurt agora colara sua parte da frente inteira no namorado, o agarrando com mais força...

Um deles teria que ceder... Quem seria?

Os estudantes não falavam nada, nem ligavam, estavam concentrados demais nas "Carnes" novas que nem percebiam o fogo que estava rolando na pista de dança.

A provocação demorou alguns minutos a mais, até Anderson não aguentar mais, e puxar o namorado para um canto, aonde no momento em que chegou, Kurt sentiu ser empurrado para uma parede, e ter a boca tomada por alguém que obviamente parecia necessitado por aqueles lábios.

Kurt não se fez de rogado, nem nada do tipo, permitindo livre acesso a sua parte interna da boa.

Blaine parecia totalmente fora de si, passando as mãos pelas vestes do namorado ousadamente, tentando perfurar o uniforme escolar que o mesmo usava.

Eles estavam literalmente tendo o melhor "Amasso não programado" da vida deles.

As mãos de Kurt tremiam em contato com o Blaiser azul marinho com listras vermelha que o namorado usava.

O ar se fez falto durante o beijo, os obrigando a se separarem por milímetros, apenas os rosto, o corpo ainda continuavam juntos.

_ UOU... _ Valou Hummel com uma voz marcada por malicia.

Anderson não falou nada, apenas se abaixou, começou a beijar e dar leves chupões na parte visível do pescoço do namorado.

O castanho simplesmente estava perdendo totalmente o controle e a sanidade.

Mas o que ainda restava de ambos, se juntaram para ele falar com o namorado.

_ Blaine... _ Sussurrou para o menor. _ Não... N-não podemos fazer isso aqui.

Blaine parara subitamente o que estava fazendo.

Olhou ao redor, e pode perceber que ainda estavam na festa.

Kurt estava um pouco descabelado, encostado na pilastra que ele havia jogado o namorado e com suas roupas um pouco desalinhadas.

Olhou em volta, e pode perceber um corredor aparentemente sem nenhum "Monitor".

_Vem... _ E mais uma vez, o castanho foi puxado pelo namorado.

Kurt não reclamou no momento em que ele foi puxado.

Mas o que eles não perceberam, foi a musica que havia acabado de começar.

"**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm 'bout to explode"**

_(__Estou me sentindo sexy e livre_

_Como se estivesse chovendo Glitter em mim_

_Você é como uma dose de ouro puro_

_Eu acho que vou explodir)_

Blaine tentou, e conseguiu abrir a primeira porta, da primeira sala que ele viu na sua frente, entrando e puxando o namorado consigo.

Kurt entrou na sala, observando o que a mesma continha.

Algumas planilhas que o professor montava e deixava amostra com os resultados dos testes, varias contas continuam naquele lugar.

Sim era a sala de matemática, a matéria que mais odiava na sua vida.

Mas sem dizer nada, e repentinamente, foi virado por braços firmes e fortes, e sentiu os lábios serem pressionados com força.

"**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running**

**Cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know**

**You spin me out of control"**

_(__Posso sentir a tensão como uma nuvem de fumaça no ar_

_Agora estou respirando como se estivesse correndo_

_Pois você me leva até lá_

_Tá sabendo?_

_Você me faz perder o controle)_

Blaine perdera totalmente aquilo que sempre se fez presente em sua vida.

Sim ele havia perdido o controle.

Perto de Kurt, ele simplesmente não era ele mesmo.

Ele começou a empurrar o namorado para o lado, indo em direção a mesa do professor.

A mesa escura, que constatava com a sala em branco, mostrando a sua madeira devidamente polida e brilhando, agora era simplesmente sentada por um de seus alunos.

Hummel. Kurt Hummel.

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this club skin tight**

**Baby come on"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Podemos fazer isso a noite toda_

_Deixe essa balada cheia e apertada_

_Baby vamos nessa)_

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**Pull me like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Puxe-me como um bumbo_

_Agitando o ritmo_

_Baby, vamos nessa!)_

Blaine selara novamente seus lábios, após colocar o castanho sentado na mesa, com suas pernas aberta, possibilitando assim o acesso ao restando do corpo do mesmo.

Kurt não reclamara em nenhum momento, apenas o agarrara mais ainda.

O moreno se enredou na pratica de tentar abrir os botões do Blazer do namorado, tendo sucesso em sua missão, e arrancando de vez aquela peça do corpo do amado.

Kurt ofegou durante o beijo ao sentir uma de suas passar escorregar pelos seus braços, e cair em um baque surdo atrás de sim.

Ele não ficou muito atrás, também facilitando a sua vida, e separando rapidamente os lábios, pode tirar a gravata que o moreno ainda estava usando.

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh"**

"**Rock my world into the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Agite meu mundo até o amanhecer_

_Faça desse sonho o melhor que eu já tive_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

"**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Cada segundo merece destaque_

_Quando nos tocarmos, não me solte nunca_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

A musica tocava atrás deles como se fosse uma trilha sonora deles, narrando com palavras para quem quisesse ouvir, o que ambos estavam sentindo naquele momento.

Anderson agora começava a fazer uma pequena trilha pelo pescoço do namorado, enquanto desabotoava lentamente a camiseta de baixo para cima do castanho.

No momento em que ele conseguiu passar mais uma etapa, pode sentir em sua mão, a pele suave do namorado.

Eles já haviam feito isso antes, mas naquela noite em especial, parecia como se fosse a primeira vez novamente.

Fato...

Todas as vezes que fizeram parece que é a primeira vez.

O castanho sentiu os beijos abaixando mais e mais.

Anderson deitou o namorado na mesa, podendo assim ter mais facilidade com a sua performance de beija-lo inteiro.

"**You got me losing my mind**

**My heart beats out of time**

**I'm seeing Hollywood stars**

**You stroke me like a guitar"**

_(__Você me faz perder a cabeça_

_Meu coração bate fora de compasso_

_Estou vendo estrelas de Hollywood_

_Você me toca como uma guitarra)_

"**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running**

**Cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know**

**You spin me out of control"**

_(__Posso sentir a tensão como uma nuvem de fumaça no ar_

_Agora estou respirando como se estivesse correndo_

_Pois você me leva até lá_

_Tá sabendo?_

_Você me faz perder o controle)_

O maior apenas suspirava, ao sentir os beijos do namorado.

Blaine parou no mamilo esquerdo do amado, o beijando e mordiscando, ficou u tempo, até mudar e passar para o direito, no qual fez o maior gemer com vontade.

Eles poderiam gemer o quanto quisessem, afinal, todos estavam na festa, e com o barulho da musica, não tinha perigo de serem pegos.

Anderson prosseguiu abaixando ainda mais com a sua trilha, chegando ao cós da calça do amado, desfazendo o sinto e a abrindo parcialmente.

O castanho apenas suspirou forte, pelo fato do namorado ter passado a mão em sua ereção já pulsante.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Anderson abaixou a calça, apreciando a cueca preta que o amante usava por baixo.

Deu um beijinho no pequeno que necessitava de atenção na parte de beijo, e subiu beijando o namorado nos lábios, enquanto abaixava a cueca do namorado.

Kurt corou instantaneamente no momento em que sentiu sua roupa de baixo ser abaixada, mas esqueceu de tudo no momento em que o namorado começou a massageá-lo.

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this club, skin tight**

**Baby come on"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Podemos fazer isso a noite toda_

_Deixe essa balada cheia e apertada_

_Baby venha)_

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**Pull me like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Puxe-me como um bumbo_

_Agitando o ritmo_

_Baby, vamos nessa!)_

Kurt rapidamente se sentou na beirada da mesa.

Não aquentava mais esperar.

O moreno se surpreendeu com o namorado, perdendo a linha do raciocínio.

Kurt pegou a blusa que o mesmo usava, e a rasgou em dois pedaços de panos, fazendo assim o peitoral moreno ficarem exposto aos seus olhos.

Os olhos azuis brilharam com aquela visão do "paraíso".

Blaine estava com um sorriso triunfante no semblante, vendo como o namorado perdeu rapidinho o controle.

Kurt avançou para a sua calça agora, vendo o vantajoso volume já feita na mesmo. Puxou o namorado para perto, e selou os seus lábios, sentindo os peitos se tocarem.

Pele com Pele.

Ele colou a mão no cós da calça do menor, retirando o sinto com a mesma agilidade que tirou a camiseta, e a abaixou juntamente com a cueca, nem ligando para saber a cor.

Ao sentir ser "liberto", Anderson sorriu durante o beijo.

Finalmente estava livre.

No momento em que eles se separam, Kurt olhou pelo pouco de luz que entrava pelas janelas da sala, os olhos do namorado.

As pupilas estavam dilatadas, e o preto luxurioso tomou conta dos olhos castanhos.

Isso refletiu em Hummel, pois assim como o namorado, o fogo e o desejo subiram ainda mais o nível do sangue dele.

Ambos estavam pegando fogo.

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**Rock my world into the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Agite meu mundo até o amanhecer_

_Faça desse sonho o melhor que eu já tive_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

Blaine começou a rosar ambos dos corpos, fazendo Kurt sentir as duas ereções.

Ele dera um beijo rápido no namorado, partindo para a área de baixo do mesmo, indo em direção ao seu ponto de desejo.

A se ver cara a cara com o membro do namorado, não pensou duas vezes antes de engolir de uma só vez o falo pulsante a sua frente.

O castanho deu um pulo quando sentiu aquela boca dose e aveludada em torno de seu falo.

Aquela sensação era a melhor da sua vida, não saberia nem com explicar aquela sensação que estava sentindo.

Anderson fazia movimentos de vai e vem rapidamente com a cabeça, ora alternando em rápido ou devagar, para provocar o namorado.

Hummel não fazia outra coisa a não ser gemer.

_ Blain... _ Não terminou, colocando assim a mão nos cabelos que agora estavam encaracolados do namorado como um aviso do que iria acontecer.

"**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Cada segundo merece destaque_

_Quando nos tocarmos, não me solte nunca_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

O moreno o olhou nos olhos..

_Quero que nós cheguemos ao Clímax juntos Honey K.

Kurt abriu um sorriso.

_ Você me permite? _ Perguntou o namorado, olhando para ele com o maior sorriso malicioso.

Kurt apenas abriu um sorriso, e afirmou com a cabeça, dando-lhe permissão.

O moreno deitou-o na mesa, permitindo a si mesmo apreciar aquele corpo branco, que estava totalmente marcado por ele agora.

Com um sorriso na face, ele se deitou perante o namorado, levando a sua mão a boca do mesmo.

Kurt entendeu o que ele queria, e abriu a boca para deixar que os dedos do mesmo brincassem um pouco com a sua língua.

Quando achou que estava bom, Anderson apenas levou os dedos da boca do namorado, a entrada dele.

Introduziu um dedo primeiramente, e continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço... Sentiu quando o mesmo começou a suspirar pesadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu quando o mesmo começou a "afrouxar" as suas barreiras internas.

Rapidamente o primeiro dedo passou, passando logo para o segundo, que foi mais fácil de passar.

Fazia movimentos com os primeiros dois dedos que havia introduzido no castanho.

Mas rapidamente percebeu a necessidade do namorado por mais.

Introduziu o terceiro

Passageiro.

Kurt gemia cada vez mais alto, e com mais vontade.

_Amor... Eu... E-eu precissssso de maisssss... _ Falou entre gemidos e ondas que seu corpo manda de puro prazer.

Coo recuar a um pedido desses?

Blaine tirou seus dedos, e se posicionou no meio das pernas de Kurt.

_ Se doer me avise que paro sim?

Kurt afirmou com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

Blaine introduziu vagarosamente a glande primeiramente.

Kurt apenas suspirava fortemente com a sensação de dor e prazer juntos em uma única sensação.

Ele foi indo mais e mais profundo.

Quando sentiu que estava inteiramente dentro esperou até Kurt se acostumar totalmente com ele inteiro dentro de si, e desse o sinal para que ele continuasse.

"**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby"**

_(__Ai baby baby me sentindo tão bem_

_Ai baby baby dançando ao luar_

_Ai baby baby me sentindo tão bem_

_Ai baby baby dançando ao luar_

_Ai baby baby me sentindo tão bem_

_Ai baby baby dançando ao luar_

_Ai baby baby me sentindo tão bem_

_Ai baby baby dançando ao luar)_

Kurt já havia se acostumado com a invasão no seu interior, tentando friquisionar o corpo para mostrar ao namorado que poderia se mexer.

Anderson entendeu o recado, começando a se movimentar vagarosamente dentro do namorado, com receio ainda de machucá-lo.

O castanho começou a gemer na medida em que as estocadas aumentavam, e aquilo parecia o motivar ainda mais o namorado, que colocava força e mais força naquele ato de pura paixão e luxuria.

Se erguendo e tendo a visão dos deuses, ele, Blaine Anderson, viu o a perfeição em pessoa.

Kurt estava em baixo de si, sendo banhado pela luz do luar, totalmente entregue a ele, enquanto gemia gradativamente alto, e mais e mais.

"**Uuh uuh uuh uh**

**Rock my world into the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Uuh uuh uuh uh_

_Agite meu mundo até o amanhecer_

_Faça desse sonho o melhor que eu já tive_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

_Blain... Mais... Por... Favor... _ Pediu ofegante, delirando.

O Moreno ouviu as suplicas da perfeição, e simplesmente perdeu o resto de controle que ele tentava conter.

As estocadas estavam mais rápidas e frenéticas.

A mesa se balançava, os gemidos de ambos eram ouvidos ecoando pela sala toda, os corpos cobertos por uma camada de suor, os cabelos totalmente desorganizados, e os corpos totalmente colados agora.

Blaine beijava o namorado com uma intensidade, enquanto a mão direita viajava direto ao falo do maior e gesticulava, na velocidade das estocadas, para cima e para baixo o proporcionando prazer também.

"**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino"**

_(__Cada segundo merece destaque_

_Quando nos tocarmos, não me solte nunca_

_Danças sensuais sob o luar_

_Me derrube como um dominó)_

Ambos chegaram ao Clímax gemendo seus nomes, e continuando a dançarem em um ritmo mais lento do que o que os embalava a alguns segundos atrás.

Kurt se derramou entre os dois, enquanto Blaine se derramou dentro do namorado.

Trocaram mais beijos, até que Blaine saiu de dentro do namorado.

Olhando o que tinham feito, e se abraçaram novamente.

O sono os embalava juntamente com o cansaço do que tinham acabado de fazer.

Mas eles nem poderiam sonhar em dormir em uma sala de aula.

Rapidamente se vestiram, limparam o que tinham sujado no momento da paixão, e saíram como se não tivessem feito nada, se arrumando e tentando parecerem apresentáveis.

Ao chegarem ao Hall perceberam que continha poucas pessoas, mas a musica ainda continuava alta.

Alguns de seus amigos estavam vomitando pelos cantos, ou enfurnalhados nos banheiros, tentando ver se a bebedeira passava.

Ambos riram dos amigos, mas eles não tinham mais "Pique" para festa.

Encaminharam-se fora, saindo de Dalton, e percorrendo um pequeno corredor que ligava As salas de aulas, com o dormitório.

O Corredor era iluminado pela luz da lua.

Blaine pegou na mão do namorado, e seguiram caminho até o dormitório.

Ao chegarem nesta parte, logo se encaminharam para o quarto de Anderson, que vivia sozinho, e não teriam perigo de serem atrapalhados.

Ao chegarem ao dormitório do menor, logo foram para o banheiro, tomaram um banho gostoso junto, e Blaine emprestou algumas roupas suas, que obviamente ficou enorme em Kurt, e foram dormir.

Ao deitarem, Kurt suspirou pesadamente, com os olhinhos já piscando de cansaço.

_Blaine... _ Chamou...

_ Sim? _ Respondeu também igualmente embriagado pela sonolência.

_ Eu te amo... _ Falou antes de cair na inconsciência, mas ainda deu tempo de escutar a resposta.

_ Eu também te amo meu amor. _ E lá se foram os dois dormindo e sonhando os seus melhores sonhos.

**KH**BA.

No outro dia, a primeira aula de Kurt e Blaine foi Matemática.

Kurt não parava de olhar para a mesa do professor, aonde haviam feito amor, sem que ficasse totalmente vermelho, ou com um sorriso bobo na face.

Blaine que era o seu companheiro de classe também estava no mesmo estado que o namorado.

Wes e David não conseguiam entender o porquê da felicidade dos dois às 7h20min em uma aula tediosa de Matemática.

_Cada louco com o seu né? _ Falou Wes, baixinho para David.

Mas ninguém saberia o que se passou ali naquela noite, a não ser os dois protagonistas desta façanha.

E partir daquele dia em especial, eles passaram a amar Matemática, ou só a sala da mesma.

_**Fim'**_


End file.
